Ben 10 the Rebel
Ben 10 the Rebel' ''is a series by Louay Boom Boom that follows 27 year-old Ben and his team as they fight off evil aliens and save the galxay. It is supposed to have 9 seasons, and it was created on Sunday,May 4, 2014. Overview Join Ben Tennyson and his team as they save the universe. Theme song It all happened once in our history (Ben is washing his face) aliens created a powerful device that made the user transform into a variety of species (He finished and transformed to Feedback and went down the stairs) ben 10 the rebeeeeeeeeel look at your clock and it's hero time (Clockwork is seen chasing a Dinasaur) with more than 50 aliens (Then Kickin Hawk appears playing soccer in Undertown) he goes on adventures,he fights evil bad guys he makes them cry and he's just ben 10 the rebeeeeeeel (Grandpa Max appears with a cape and says: "I want my grandchildren to be strong and patient and fight evil" (Atomix appars dancing ballet) fire,water,earth or sky he can fight them wherever they are (Rath appears fighting robots and tears them apart) aliens get crazy when they are evil,evil go bye bye when ben tennyson's on the job (Goop is walking down the street) a 5,4,3,2 (Ben jumps in the air and slaps the omnitrix,so it sucks him in and every hero,villian,character and alien form appears infront of him) oh yeah (Ben looks at the omnitrix and then Echo Echo appears running from a pigeon that wants to peck him) some times it's just a surprise when a hero in need asks for help his partners come (Gwen,Rook,Grandpa Max,Azmuth and Kevin appear blasting out Animo's mutants and Gwen high-fives Rook while Zed is trying to eat Liam,but Liam escapes and Kevin pats Zed) and save the rest (Wildmutt is seen running,Ditto is jumping,Heatblast is blasting,Eye Guy is blasting,Blitzwolfer is howling,Stinkfly is flying,Fasttrack is stting,Jury Rigg is screaming,Jetray is playing videogames,The Worst is dancing and Ben is Standing) ben 10 the rebeeeeeeeeel (Ben enters the movies with Azmuth,Zed,Kevin,Gwen,Grandpa Max and Rook and transforms to Whampire so everyone exept Ben,Rook,Azmuth,Gwen,Grandpa Max,Zed and Kevin run away) Let's bounce (The screen shows Ben 10 the Rebel written on it) Episodes See Ben 10 the Rebel's Episoe Guide here. Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. * Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Zed Villains *Agrapel *Albedo **Albedo's Clones * Bubble Helmet *Bug-Lite *Captain Kork *Charmcaster *Circus Freak Trio **Frightwig ** Acid Breath **Thumbskull *Collectimus *Corvo *Crüjo *Diagon *Dr. Animo * Eighteight *Eon **Eon's Servants *Fistrick *Forever Knights **Joseph Chadwick **Sir Morton **Forever Ninja **Twin Knights *Gorvan *Hex *Dr. Psychobos *Mutant To'kustars *Khyber *Khyber's Panuncian * Kraab *Krakken *Seebik *Liam *Lord Transyl *Malware * Ma Vreedle *Michael Morningstar *Nyancy Chan * Otto * Paltroon *Phil * Psyphon *Rojo *Sevenseven *Sixsix * Sunder *Sunny * Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 *The Vengers **Billy Billions **Overlord **Kangaroo Commondo **Mazuma *Thunderpig *Trumbipulor *Tummyhead *Vilgax *Violet Offenders * Vreedle Brothers *Vulkanus *Will Harangue *Zombozo *Zs'Skayr Others *Derrick J. Wyatt *Plumbers **Blukic **Driba **Plumber Jerry **Molly Gunther **Magister Patelliday **Magister Arnux **Azmuth **Grandpa Max **Hobble **Lucy Mann **Magister Wes Green (retired) *Professor Paradox *Ester *Mr. Baumann *Pakmar *Blarney T. Hokestar *Argit *Fistina *Rad Dudesman *Ben 10,000 *Ben 23 *Jimmy Jones *Julie Yamamoto *Kai Green *Azmuth *Derrick J. Wyatt *Rad Dudesman Aliens *Alien X *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Articguana *Blitzwolfer *Big Chill *Brainstorm *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *ChamAlien *Chromastone *Clockwork *Diamondhead *Ditto *Eatle *Eye Guy *Echo Echo *Fasttrack *Four Arms *Frankenstrike *Ghostfreak *Goop *Grey Matter *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Jetray *Jury Rigg *Lodestar *NRG *Nanomech *Rath *Ripjaws *Shocksquatch *Spidermonkey *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Snare-oh *Terraspin *Upchuck *Upgrade *Water Hazard *Way Big *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 *Astrodactyl *Atomix *Ball Weevil *Bloxx *Bullfrag *Crashhopper *Feedback *Gravattack *Gutrot *Kickin Hawk *Molestache *Pesky Dust *The Worst *Toepick *Walkatrout *Whampire *Goat Foo *Testi-o *Temper Writers Louay Boom Boom Category:Series